


Link and Zelda fluffy moments

by i_love_zelda_yea_999



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bisexual Link (Legend of Zelda), Bisexual Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Fluff, Genderfluid Link (Legend of Zelda), Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_zelda_yea_999/pseuds/i_love_zelda_yea_999
Summary: It's just me wanting them to be happy!
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	Link and Zelda fluffy moments

“First, we need our ingredients. I usually just toss monster parts in the pot when I eat on my own, but I’ll teach you something delicious and simple.”  
Link pulled some green mushrooms and rice out of his pack and put them on a plate.  
“Don’t eat monster parts, you moron!” Zelda picked up the green mushroom and asked “What’s this?”  
“It's a stamella shroom. it replenishes stamina when you run low, if you cook it. copy me and we’ll have stamina rice balls in no time!”  
Link took a mushroom and chopped it up. Zelda copied him, working slowly and carefully to not cut her fingers. “Alright, now we toss it in the pot and it cooks!” He put his mushrooms and some rice in the pot and Zelda copied him.  
“While we wait, can i do your hair? No offense meant at all but I think this rough living has made it pretty gross. and besides, the princesses’ knight should have a neat, acceptable appearance.”  
“Yeah, I can't disagree” Link shrugged and smiled. Zelda took a brush and comb out of her bag. She brushed the twigs and grass out of Link’s hair and then combed out the dirt and the matted parts. She took him down to the little stream nearby and he dunked his hair in the water while she washed it out. They went back up the hill to their pot and while the cooked rice balls were cooling, Zelda combed Link's hair again and wove little flowers into little braids she made.  
“now you look really pretty!”  
the link smiled sweetly and said “no ones called me pretty! i think i like it.”  
They ate the rice balls and Zelda shot up, suddenly energized.  
“I’m so energized! I want to go climbing, but i don’t want to ruin your beautiful hair!”  
“I’ll wear my hood, so it’ll stay nice, don’t worry!”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, my first try at this website! I hope it goes well!


End file.
